Can't Have You
by linda465
Summary: Edward Cullen is the playboy. Isabella Swan is the bad girl. What happens when these two meet? Only one way to find out...ALL HUMAN & OOC.
1. Every Time We Touch

* * *

**Just a little sneak peak :)**

**Can you guess who's? POV**

His hand caressed my thigh slowly, inching their way up. I grabbed a handful of his hair, pressing my body against his...

* * *


	2. I'm Still Dreaming

* * *

_I led his hand up my body, tracing every curve…sucking on his fingers as they touched my lips_ _"Oh, Eddy!" Mmmm..._

"Mrs. Cope? Mrs. Cope?"

I snapped out of my fantasy, looked up, and almost fell out of my chair. Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous man on earth.

"Oh! Edd…" I stuttered and cleared my throat.

"Edward, can I help you with anything?" _Anything at all?_

He smiled dazzlingly, showing his perfect white teeth, "Actually, yes. I was wondering…could you tell me where the new student is staying?"

I pursed my lips, "You know I can't tell you that Edward, it's confidential."

Only inches away, his breath blew in my face as he spoke quietly "Now, what would I do…hurt her?"

I considered this. His eyes were so mesmerizing…"Please Mrs. Cope?"

Unconsciously I muttered "Room 204, Ketlar Hall."

* * *

**I was surprised at how many people thought it was Bella haha. I know, it's only a short update but review and tell me what you think! The story is only beginning…**

* * *


	3. Baby Girl, I'm A Blur

* * *

Go to my profile for the music mood!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Dragging my suitcase, I walked into Ketlar Hall. 201…202…203…aha, 204. I looked up to see a smirking boy with no shirt on…not that I minded. He was tall, with dark, messy hair.

I smiled teasingly, "Wow, I didn't know cute guys came with the rooms." Taking my belongings in the room, I then turned back to the door. He laughed, coming closer to me, putting his hand on the side of the door, "I'm James."

I touched his abs, tracing a trail, "I'm Bella." Leaning in closer until I was merely centimeters away from his lips…he closed his eyes, "It was nice meeting you James." Then, I shut the door.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I walked into Ketlar Hall, knowing my way well, as I've sneaked in after hours many times before. I felt my phone vibrate as I was approaching 204.

**FROM: Lauren**

**Baby where r u? I'm in my room…waiting for u**

I texted her back quickly.

**TO: Lauren**

**I'm in the shwr…be there in a sec**

Getting close to the door, I could hear Say Anything's Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too blasting. I smiled, _this girl knows her music._

I had my hand in the air, ready to knock, when Alice ran into me. Dragging me as she talked, "Edward, what are you doing here? You're about to be late for the assembly! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews, keep them coming! :)**

**A/N: I've been really busy lately and I don't have as much time as I used to for writing. So I need you guys to send me a PM if you will, and tell me if you like these short chapters updated every few weeks, or one long chapter updated every few months. Thanks, and don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter.  
**


	4. Honest Mistake

**I'm extremely, extremely, sorry for not having been updating for so long. My apologies are with this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_...I grabbed her by the waist and slowly started unbuttoning her blouse. We were on the bed, her delicate fingers going up and down my arms, sending shivers throughout my body. She kissed me passionately, moaning and then suddenly pulled her head back. Slowly, the beautiful girl I was with morphed into an old, wrinkled brunette with a gigantic nose...I was startled. What was Mrs. Zarah doing in one of my erotic dreams?!_

"MR. CULLEN?" I felt a nudge, and then heard a familiar high-pitched whisper.

"Edward, wake up!"

Emmett chuckled, "Damn Edward, can never **not** fall asleep at an assembly can you?"

I opened my eyes groggily, and immediately felt the glare of our principle's beady eyes from the center of the auditorium. I coughed. She smiled.

"Mr. Cullen, if you would be so kind as to come up to the stage, please."

I answered, "Ahem…sure"

After a long pause she narrowed her eyes, "Now."

"Ah, of course"

As soon as I reached the stage, she started talking. "As you can all see, Mr. Edward is a prime example of how a…" I didn't quite catch the ending of her speech, as I was staring straight into the deep, chocolate brown eyes of the most beautiful girl I could ever dream of. No, not even my dreams could do her justice. _Am I hallucinating?_ I blinked. She was still there, her eyes still locked into mine, boring a look between surprised and amused. And of course, the bell chose to ring at that very moment.

* * *

**Keep on REVIEWING, and giving me more ideas to work with! It really encourages me :) Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**


	5. Breathless

**A/N: Links so you can see how I envisioned the characters on my profile. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

As I was sitting in the auditorium, patiently trying to listen to the principle on stage, I kept on getting distracted. I mean really, who knew a nose could be so huge. While contemplating on whether or not Mrs. Zarah had broken a record for world's largest nose, one simple word caused all my thoughts to vanish.

"Sure"

It wasn't what was said that sent shivers up my spine…it was the voice behind it. The voice so velvety smooth and beautiful I couldn't even begin to describe it. I was curious to who the voice belonged, and chuckled to myself as I realized he had gotten into trouble and was being sent on stage. After a moment, I finally heard footsteps.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

As he was walking by my seat, the first thing I noticed was his hair. The unusual copper color standing out and messy, but in a sexy kind of way. When he reached the stage and turned around, I let out a soft gasp. His eyes were a stunning shade of emerald green, brilliantly shining. It was only as the bell rang, did I realize the two glowing green orbs were staring right back at me. It took a good amount of strength to break his gaze and gather my things quickly. I dashed outside and felt the wind blow softly against my skin. It had felt so claustrophobic in the room, his eyes locked onto mine. _What was getting into me? I knew better than to let myself fall this quick. _As I was scolding myself, I turned around and almost laughed. Oh, the irony.

**Edward's POV**

I once again found myself getting lost in her round, chocolate brown eyes. I had to force myself to look away and take a breath. I laughed at how insane this situation was. I never had to run after a girl before, and I sure as hell was never the nervous one.

She was smiling, and breathed, "Hi"

I grinned and composed myself, "Nice to meet you, I'm Edward."

* * *

**It's getting good isn't it? :D Review and let me know what you think :) **


	6. Come On Get Higher

**Edward's POV**

"Well Edward, you ran out of there like you were in a marathon and the finish line was five feet away. To what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

I smiled sheepishly, "What can I say? I don't let gorgeous girls out of my sight before getting their names first."

She laughed and didn't answer but rather looked me up and down, from head to toe. After doing so, she shocked the hell out of me...by walking away. She fucking WALKED AWAY from ME; in her bright red pumps, swinging her perfect hips and without looking back, called out to me "The name's Swan. Bella Swan."

I stood there, astonished, while she slowly disappeared. Astonished, but turned on as fuck. This girl..._Bella, _knew what she was doing. She was confident, sexy, and everything about her just screamed out danger. Oh, I was playing with fire all right...but frankly, I don't give a damn. Because if anything; the burn would be worth it.

* * *

**I'm so sory, but I'm honestly on the verge of giving up on this story because I seriously am just stuck. Unless I can get someone creative and talented to co-author with me, I don't know how to finish this story. **


End file.
